Fi's Vanishing Act
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Shirayuki can't find her daughter! Where could she possibly be?


**This is a little something born mostly from the mind of my best friend LtSarcastic! We were talking about Shirazen babies and this happened.**

 **Birth order is: Hina, Jiro, Fiala.**

* * *

"Zen!"

Zen stopped sparring with his son and looked up just as Shirayuki burst through the doors, panting.

Shirayuki fumbled down the stairs towards her husband and son, trying to catch her breath. Her chest was burning and her face felt hot.

Zen dropped the sparring sword and raced to his wife, catching her shoulders.

"Shirayuki? What's wrong?"

Shirayuki coughed slightly, still breathless. "I can't find Fi!"

"Huh?" Zen blinked. "What do you mean you can't find Fi?"

"I put her down for a nap while I helped Hina with her homework," she explained. "But when I went to check on her, she wasn't in her bed and the window was open!"

Behind the couple, Jiro started laughing. A few seconds later Zen's laughter began to trickle in with Jiro's.

"It's not funny Zen, Jiro!" Shirayuki scolded them, huffing. "Something bad could have happened to her!"

Zen swallowed his laughter. "Calm down, Shirayuki," he tried to placate his hysterical wife. "I'm sure nothing happened to her, we're inside the castle."

"Then go find her!" Shirayuki stomped her foot. "I've looked everywhere I can think of. She's the one most like you out of all our children, so you should know where to look for her."

Shirayuki took Jiro's hand went back into the castle, leaving Zen alone to search for their missing daughter.

Zen mussed his hair, wondering why Shirayuki insisted he always knew where their wayward youngest disappeared to. 'Well,' Zen thought, 'maybe showing the kids all my favorite hiding spots wasn't such a smart idea...'

Sighing, Zen dropped the sparring sword in the barrel of others and walked around the side of the castle towards children's wing. He stopped under an open window.

"Fi," Zen called, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Fiala?"

Squinting into the sun he spied a pale blue ribbon stuck in the hinges of the window. He recognized the ribbon as one that Izana had given Fiala on her third birthday. Since he didn't find any other pieces of clothing or, he was relieved to know, blood, Zen began wandering through the trees next to the window.

Walking slowly in the grass his foot hit something hard. Zen looked down to find a small shoe. The shoe was lying in a nest of broken twigs and leaves. The branches rustled overhead and he looked up, catching a pale blue skirt the same color as the ribbon swishing in the wind.

Grinning Zen leaned against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, listening to the little girl rustling in the tree. He sighed dramatically, "I sure wish squirrels would stop dropping their shoes where I walk."

The rustling stopped abruptly. Zen opened one eye and met a pair of eyes as blue as his own. "Fiala, why did you jump out of your window and nearly give your mother a panic attack?"

Fiala flushed, embarrassed at being caught by her father of all people.

"Fi?" Zen called.

"Because I don't think Mama loves me..." Fiala whispered.

"Huh?" Zen was flabbergasted. "What makes you think that?"

"Whenever Mama does homework with Hina, she locks me in my room!" Fiala huffed. "Because she doesn't want to deal with me!"

"Fi, you know that's not true," Zen told her soothingly. "Your mother just wants to give Hina the amount of help she needs with her homework. And we both know you always need sleep."

Fiala was quiet, mulling over what her father said.

"... Do you really think that's true, Papa?" she called down quietly.

Zen smiled up at his youngest daughter. "Yes I really think that, Fi. Your mother and I love you very much, just like Hina and Jiro."

"Now why don't you come down before your mother calls the king and gets the entire army out searching for you?" Zen didn't put it past Shirayuki to do just that. The only thing that woman loved more than her precious medicines was her children and she would pull out all the stops to protect them.

"Okay, Papa." Fiala carefully began making her way down the tree, grappling from branch to branch. Her shoeless foot slipped on a smooth branch and she lost her grip, sending her tumbling through the branches. She landed in a soft heap of pale blue and bright red at her father's feet.

"Have a nice flight down?" Zen laughed hysterically, brushing leaves and twigs from her apple-red hair.

"You could have caught me, you know," Fiala huffed, standing up and brushing off her dress. She picked up her fallen shoe and put it on before sprinting towards the castle doors. "Last one inside has to spend a day with Uncle Izana doing paperwork!"

"Fi, you have never once had to do paperwork! You're only six!" Zen yelled after his daughter, who was already almost to the doors. Shaking his head Zen followed after Fiala at a normal pace. "She runs almost as fast as I used to when I would try to get away from Mitsuhide."

* * *

 **We both just really love the idea of Shirazen babies! Hina and Jiro are her brainchildren and Fiala is mine! Fiala means "violet (flower)" in Czech!**

 **So anyway this was just a small break from my planned writing schedule. Meaning I had the idea and motivation so it happened lmao.**

 **Please tell me or Jess (tumblr: lieutenant-sarcastic) what you think!**

 **With love,**

 **Lau (and Jess)**


End file.
